An electric-powered shaving apparatus having an undercutter reciprocating underneath a shaving foil is known from German Patent No. DE 195 31 013 C 1. In this shaving apparatus, which shaves either with or without moisture, the short-hair cutter unit is driven by a first electric motor. To pop up the long-hair trimmer unit, this shaving apparatus uses another electric motor with a gearing. This motor, upon being turned on, drives the gearing, thereby moving the long-hair trimmer from its home position into its advanced position. Since movement of the long-hair trimmer is effected just by touching an electric switch, this arrangement presents a comfortable handling solution for an electric shaving apparatus.